


Fleeting Moments of Peace

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post dinner party, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald isn't in any hurry to leave the Falcone estate after Pyg's attack on the place.





	Fleeting Moments of Peace

There was this strong feeling of it finally being over mixed with the lingering fear that at any second the maniac wearing a pig’s head and wielding a kitchen knife could find their way back into the mansion. For that reason, Oswald lingered in Sofia’s home, Martin close against his side, the small boy tightly gripping his hand. Oswald had had the paramedic check him three times to be completely sure he wasn’t injured in the slightest, he didn’t care if it was the sort of over reaction his mother would have had when he was Martin’s age. He still couldn’t shake the image of that freak holding a knife against the boy’s throat, the knowledge he would have had beyond no issue drawing the blade against a child’s neck and taking their life.

Sofia was quiet for the most part, she flexed her bandaged hand wincing at the little shocks of pain that she could still feel despite the pain killers they’d given her before leaving. 

“We can stay if you’d like.” Oswald offered.

She nodded still staring down at her hand, he could practically feel her fear and tension. A part of him wondered if she really could survive living in Gotham or perhaps she could, she was still sitting there, she wasn’t packing a bag and running off to Florida. She certainly wasn’t the sort of person to do that, she was stubborn and determined, this was her home and she seemed determined to live with the fact that her home was odd.

Oswald sat down on the small sofa, Martin sat on his other side curled up against him. Sofia seemed to relax once he was next to her, she leaned back against the sofa and looked at him. She looked tired and shaken up, he used his free hand to brush her hair away from her face, his fingers lightly stroking against her cheek. He pressed a kiss against her forehead whispering against her skin that it was okay now, because it was. 

She smiled resting her head on his shoulder, she curled up against his side with her hand resting against his chest feeling the beating of his heart through his clothes. He pet his fingers through her hair humming as he watched both her and Martin fall asleep. He had to admit it was nice to experience horrific events with others instead of alone.


End file.
